<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CPHound's FFXV Whumptober 2020 by CreepypastaHound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627137">CPHound's FFXV Whumptober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound'>CreepypastaHound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gladio whump, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis Scientia Whump, Noctis Whump, Prompto Whump, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, This will be my early christmas gift to you lovelies, Whumptober 2020, its late i know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one character in particular, bros are selected at random with topic at random with the help of a raffle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CPHound's FFXV Whumptober 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always wanted to do this but I missed it, so this will be my Christmas gift to you all :D.</p><p>Hope the first chapter makes sense @-@</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quest in all honesty should've been an easy one, they have done this particular one many times before. And despite it being rather annoying the four friends always manage to clear it with a decent time. Oh those timed quests always sound like fun until you're scrambling around dealing with cactuars and you crushing remedy after remedy only to be hit with another confusion and realize you're all out of the curative.</p><p>This is what the four friends were currently facing. It was Noctis's idea to go try the timed quest that was being held that day, the boys had been working together to rake in enough points to each get an item off the prize board. Only problem was that the beast being fought today were the very ones Talcott loved, cactuars. </p><p>The mention of the plant menace had them all groaning but they settled on it after some convincing from Noctis who had said "Well, it's not like we haven't beaten them before.".</p><p>Which is how they found themselves on top of one of the massive natural stone bridges. Each battered, exhausted, and wishing that this was over. </p><p>Noctis warps to the adjacent bridge only to warp again striking the green menace in the back killing it "These things are the worst!"the raven haired boy growls.</p><p>"Yeah." Mutters Prompto who reloads his gun.</p><p>Gladiolus cusses under his breath as he stumbles slightly barely dodging a torrent of needles. "Try and stay on your feet." He calls out.</p><p>"Easier said than done." mutters Ignis as he staggers to the left. </p><p>"Hey, just a thought, if we ever do another one of these again can we not do cactuars?" Prompto asks.</p><p>"Agreed." Ignis calls as he hurls a dagger at one of the cactus like monsters who in turn sends a barrage in his direction. Dodging attacks this far up is hard, tricky, even nerve wracking if you happen to catch a glimpse below. Prompto doesn't dare go anywhere near the edges, and Ignis isn't going to take a chance with his high jump attack. That being said when the needles soar towards Ignis, the ash blonde does his best to side-step in an attempt to escape.</p><p>Prompto, seeing the critter distracted, decides to shoot at it, killing it after ten rounds.</p><p>"You okay Iggy?" Prompto asks.</p><p>Ignis doesn't respond.</p><p>"Iggy?" Calls Gladiolus.</p><p>The polymath simply staggers about, stumbling over his own feet and the jagged pieces of rock. "Iggy is confused!" Cries the gunmen as he rushes over to his afflicted friend. "Great…" grumbles the oldest knowing that they have nothing to treat the other. He can only hope that Prompto and hold onto the second oldest long enough for the confusion to go away. </p><p>Ignis turns on his heels a little too quickly causing him to slip and go over the edge of the stone bridge. With a sharp cry of 'Ignis', Prompto throws himself forward landing flat on his belly and grabs hold of Ignis's hand.</p><p>Gladiolus rushes over and grabs onto Prompto "Ignis snap out of it!" He roars, Ignis blinks and be it Gladiolus calling out to him or the slow realization that there was no ground beneath his feet Ignis snaps out of his afflicted state.</p><p>His eyes widen and his breath sticks in his throat. Ignis closes his eyes as he silently prays that his friends don't drop him. </p><p>"Hang in there Iggy! " Prompto calls to him.</p><p>
  <em> 'I don't have much of a choice.'  </em>
</p><p>Ignis doesn't say anything not even when Noctis warps next to him "Don't look down, keep your eyes on us." Noctis urges "We ain't gonna let you fall." Gladiolus adds as he helps Prompto lift him to safety.</p><p>Once settled on the stone, Ignis lays down. Everything just happened so fast, and the idea that he nearly died has him shaking.</p><p>"Let's call it a day…" Noctis suggests.</p><p>"Good idea. The sooner we get off this thing the better."</p><p>That is music to Ignis's ears, and honestly Ignis is now fine with skipping missions involving heights and cactuars.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>